


Bygones

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Relationships: Yami Yuugi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Bygones

As the older brother Yami felt obligated to protect. As the first half he felt that he had the responsibility to look after his younger twin. The weaker one, the one that was always the target for his small stature and shy demeanour. Yami had known no different than that he was the one that had to help Yugi. Older by mere minutes, but older still and stronger. Stronger both in mind and in body. It was only natural Yami would take that position.

He just didn’t recall when he had turned so repulsive, so feared and distrusted. While the bullies stayed away his own brother seemed more isolated than ever and soon Yami realised that this extended to him as well. The girls didn’t dare to approach, whispering amongst each other as they gave him and Yugi both frightful eyes. Their male classmates kept their distance, a sneer on their faces as the Muto twins passed by. 

Yugi’s head had never hung so low.

Had Yami gone too far in his task to protect his sibling? Had he overreached himself and chased away not only the bullies but every potential friend as well? Was it wrong for him to punish the bullies? Humiliate them as they tried to humiliate his brother, hurt them as they hurt his loved ones? Was it wrong to give them a tooth for a tooth and an eye for an eye?

_“You’re too arrogant, thinking that all this is helping me. Truth is that you relish in their pain. You like being dominant.”_

The accusation hurt. How could his own brother speak such spiteful words to him? Could Yugi not see that all Yami wanted was to protect him? To prevent his twin from being targeted for humiliation and hurt?

In the week after Yugi hadn’t uttered a word to Yami, still angry at the latest revenge game Yami had played at one of the bullies. Yami was miserable, alone, but above all; he felt replaced.

Realising that his brother was a lot stronger than he accounted him for Yami watched Yugi make new friends in the while they were separated. Yugi had always seemed weak, but he was strong from the inside and strong in a different way. Where Yami played cruel tricks and made sure that the bully would never dare to so much as look into their direction again Yugi went for a kinder approach. Yugi stood up, firm and determined and took any hits that came for him. And while he was clearly hurt he would stand firm, still and never waver. Soon Yami realised that Yugi didn’t need his brother to be cruel for him. Yugi could stand up for himself and it gained him more friends. 

And there the insecurity was once more, gnawing at him. Regret consumed him for all what he had done. He had hurt so many people and for what? He wondered if he really had used his brother as a mere excuse, if he really was as cruel as his brother had pointed him out to be. After all, if his closest partner, best friend and brother already saw him as such what else could he be?

Hurt, the male closed himself off. Ashamed he hid himself between the masses. Yami was hiding, contemplating his own existence. Who was he if not Yugi’s guardian?

Yami’s retreat hadn’t escaped the attention of the rest. The sudden separation of the twins was an obvious first sign. At first bullies took this as a sign that they could attack, but they soon found that Yugi and his new found friends were not a mass to mess with. The same went for Yami, who was still relentless in protecting at least himself and always a step ahead. Soon all learned that nothing much had changed, just the teams. Just their ways. 

However, Yami was more reluctant. While he has always been serious in character he seemed to be even more pensive. As if contemplating something important. As if realising what he had done. The revenge attacks from former bullies were an obvious first sign. He mellowed out as if contemplating if hurting them really was worth it. 

* * *

“Hey.” You let yourself fall into the seat next to Yami. A week had passed in which Yami had secluded himself from the rest. A week in which Yugi had gained new friends, seemingly forgetting about his older brother. “What’s up,” you asked casually.

Yami responded with a grunt and a shrug, trying to play off his hurt and pain in a cool way. Yugi seemed happier for it and that was all Yami needed.

“I heard what happened between you and Yugi,” you continued. “Yugi told me.”

Shocked Yami turned his head towards you, eyes wide in fright as he wondered what was going to come next. Were you here to give him a piece of your own mind? Were you going to tell him that you shared Yugi’s opinion? That he was indeed a selfish narcissist who enjoyed exerting his dominance?

“I’m worried about you, my friend,” you spoke slowly, eyes darkening as you turned towards Yami. “Yugi he… he regrets saying what he did,” you admitted with a sigh. “You shouldn’t punish yourself like that. No one wants you to.”

The older twin stared at you dumbfound, wondering why you were speaking so kindly to him. He was an awful person. Had been an awful person. Yet, here you were speaking words of concerns. As if you still believed in the good within him, that there was something inside of him that was worth extending a hand to. 

“The things I did,” he started before you cut him off with one raise of your hand.

“They were awful, yes. Your intentions were good, but you regret your actions. Good,” you started, a soft smile crossing your lips. Taking his hands into yours you leaned over, whispering.

“Bygones are bygones, all you can do is change for the better, make amends. You can’t undo past decisions, but you can make plenty of new ones.”

No excuses. Just the truth. Letting go of a breath Yami smiled back, clenching into your hands before releasing them. He had never been good with touch, but your words had reached him. He could still change.


End file.
